


spelling under stress

by dandalorian



Category: real life lmao
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Intense Orgasm, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandalorian/pseuds/dandalorian
Summary: Jack, a random dominant O.C. I made because I'm not quite comfy with self-insert yet, finds himself in a dimly lit bedroom with submissive Female Y/N, and does what he's always wanted to do.
Relationships: Jack (O.C.)/Female Y/N
Kudos: 1





	spelling under stress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads-up: I wrote this YEARS ago and decided to post it recently. Made a few edits here and there, but if anything comes across as weird, it was a different time.

Jack’s P.O.V.

I never thought such insane erotic energy could exist in someone so young. The way Y/N’s curves were so tightly bound by her shirt and shorts... They practically begged me to rip every inch of clothing off her and free them into the cool air of my bedroom. 

So I do.

And there she is, standing naked with a look of excitement and pure, animalistic, hormonal lust. Y/N slowly walks towards me, and I can hear my heart beating as three words escape her lips:

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Fuck me. Hard.”

The words roll off my tongue, and I feel myself growing wet at the sound of them. The excitement building inside me, I crash my lips onto Jack’s in a heated kiss, running my hands up and down his back and chest until they settle above his firm ass and shoulders. I close my eyes, and as we make out I flood my mind with images of him. 

Naked. 

Fucking me.

After a short but passionate make out session, Jack seems to get a little restless and slowly, and I mean torturously slowly, moves his hands down from my neck to my boobs and my ass, squeezing and kneading them each individually. I moan loudly, marking the first time either of us has stopped for breath in several minutes. I open my eyes and look at him with a sultry smile on my face, then I feel something poking at my legs and see the one part of clothing still covering him. Feigning a surprised gasp, I slowly lower myself to my knees and rub his massive package through a dark blue pair of boxers. “Hiding something?” I say, slipping a few fingers under the waistband. I’m completely unprepared, and as soon as I pull down his underwear Jack’s cock slaps me across the chin. It’s almost 3/4 the length of my forearm, and just under half as thick. It feels warm, and it’s already pulsating as I wrap my fingers around the shaft and begin to stroke, all the while licking his balls and driving him wild. I continue this vicious cycle for a while, letting him stew in his own hormones while I work him half to tears. I pull back, letting my tongue drag along the veins on his dick until I reach the head, lapping up the droplet of precum that appeared during my little tease. 

Suddenly I feel his hands roughly grab the back of my head by my hair and thrust my skull into position. I gasp as I realize what Jack is about to do to me, and there’s a part of me that really fucking wants him to, but in a split second he takes advantage of my open mouth and...

Jack’s P.O.V. 

As she kneels there with her mouth gaping, I pick her up and kiss her hard, holding her by her asscheeks and carrying her over to the bed. I lay Y/N down on the bed, my mouth never once leaving hers, and continue our heated, passionate kissing. After another few minutes of making out, I break away from Y/N’s lips and gaze at the wondrous sight before me. Lying there, hair spread out as if it were an angel’s wings, and yet so devilishly tempting me as well. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I offer just two words as an explanation for my withdrawal: 

“My turn.”

I begin slowly kissing my way down Y/N’s body, starting with her lips and moving to her neck, making sure to leave a hickey or two along the way. I make my way to the collarbone, and eventually Y/N’s tantalizing breasts. Those receive special care, as my goal is not to bring Y/N the climax she so desperately needs, but to tease her, to torture her with pleasure until she begs for mercy. I use my lips, tongue and teeth to trace a circle around each of those perfect tits, spiraling inward until at long last I reach the now-hardened nipple. Taking care not to seriously injure the tender skin, I lightly suckle and bite at the skin to leave small, light purple bruises; marks to show what had happened. I begin to leave a trail of kisses and wet marks leading from Y/N’s chest down her stomach to her pelvis, stopping just above her now glistening wet pussy. Tracing an outline around it with my tongue, I glance up and see Y/N’s face locked in a constant moan, mouth agape and eyes shut in pleasure. 

I grin widely, then plunge my tongue deep inside her.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

My head thrusts back against the pillow as Jack continues to fucking devour me. As he licks his way deeper into my core again and again, I can’t help but notice a pattern emerging in the way he uses his tongue. I try to regain my conscious thought for long enough to discern exactly what he’s doing, but the intense ecstasy Jack is making me feel prevents me from maintaining my train of thought for minutes upon minutes... until it finally hits me.

He’s spelling something with his tongue.

...S...

...L...

...U...

...T...

As much as I want to disavow the nickname, I cannot deny how the current situation amplifies it. It echoes around in my brain until suddenly I find myself speaking...

“Y-yes, I’m a s-slut. Yes Jack! Yes, eat your slutty Y/N out!!” 

Turned out that was all it took to get me to cum, and cum hard. 

I gush all over Jack’s face and neck, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He quickly grabs a towel and wipes his chin clean, his cock still fully erect from the teasing earlier, and he says just four words to me.

“Fuck me hard, slut.”


End file.
